


Now

by snapeplissken



Series: ReKinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Het, Kinktober, PWP, Porn, RE0, REKinktober, Smut, Some Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeplissken/pseuds/snapeplissken
Summary: REKinktober prompt eight: Edging/teasing.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Series: ReKinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> How long such suspension may linger? Ah, Sweet,
> 
> The moment eternal - just that and no more -
> 
> When ecstasy's utmost we clutch at the core,
> 
> While cheeks burn, arms open, eyes shut, and lips meet!
> 
> I've never written het sex before, so please forgive this wretched old gay for any awkwardness. Still unedited, still unbetaed. orz

“Hey, dollface. Check this out.” 

Rebecca turned around to wrinkle her nose at her companion. Okay, so maybe she wrinkled her nose preemptively so he wouldn't catch whichever emotion he was about to cause as it ran across her face. He had a habit of catching her off guard, and she’d be damned if his antics were going to get a reaction out of her now.

He was standing with his back to her, all broad shoulders and wild hair, and offering a good view of strong thighs and a great ass in jeans. 

_ Eyes up, Rebecca _ . She dragged her gaze from his jeans and looked to where he was pointing, at a small door hidden on the far side of the room, just barely ajar. He stepped toward it slowly, holding his gun out and ready as he scanned the area. She drew in a breath and held it.

“It’s safe.” He cocked his head and winked cheekily at her. “Wanna break for a few?” She sighed. She really did want a break. This has been the hardest day of her life. Just as she opened her mouth to say no, he raised a hand to cut her off.

“Come on. Rest your feet for a few minutes. It's been… A crazy night.” His eyes read sincerely with his words, and she clacked her teeth together and nodded. Yes, she was tired, but he probably was too. He had to bear the brunt of the more physical tasks; they both could use a short respite. She took a quick glance behind her, making sure the coast really was clear, before following his lead. He patted her shoulder as she entered the little room, before he shut the door quietly. 

Billy flicked a light switch and a line of bulbs shone dimly on the wall they were facing. Another storage room, with a couple of small tables and a chest, some shelving, and random paraphernalia. 

Rebecca rifled through the junk, picking up some bottles and finding some herbs, putting them in her pack. She ended up settling on top of the chest, her feet swinging awkwardly off the ground. The convict was leaning against the wall near the doorway, grinning at her. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“You're cute.” She frowned; he laughed. “I'm serious. I think you're really, really cute, dollface. Even…” his voice dropped lower, causing her heart to race. “Maybe especially when you're looking at me like that.” She crossed her arms.

“Teasing me won't work,” she told him coolly. 

“I think it's working just fine.” He smirked, and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

He stood before her looming over her small frame, all lean muscle and dark eyes. His tattoo sang to her like a siren; she wanted to trace her hands over it, her lips…

“Kneel.” She ordered. His eyes twinkled, but he did as she said, sinking to his knees in front of her. 

“Take off your shirt, and undo your pants.”

His smile was charming, she’d give him that. And his obedience, god it made her blood sing. She crossed her legs as he tossed his shirt to the floor, and undid the button on his jeans, pulling the fly open, exposing some dark hair. Her breath caught. 

He was  _ very _ attractive. 

“ Get yourself hard,” she ordered. Her voice was calm, authoritative. Not unlike her clinical tone, with a clear professional detachment. Billy raised an eyebrow, clearly excited to play whatever game she was playing. He pulled his dick out, already hardening, she noted, and began jacking himself. 

“Do you like what you see?” He teased her, as he gripped the base of his shaft with one hand and slowly pulled with the other, leaning back to give her a good show.

She didn't answer him, just watched while her mouth watered as that warm wash of arousal hit her and her panties got wet.

She let him continue like that, intently studying him as he pleasured himself in front of her, for her. His eyes stayed on her the whole time, even as his breath quickened and his hips bucked, getting closer to orgasm. 

She couldn't have him finish so soon. 

“Stop.” He panted, ceasing his movement and pressing his hand to his belly, raking it across his own exposed flesh, smearing it with precum. He moaned. Rebecca couldn't help but lick her lips. 

“Stand up, take off your pants.”

Bully shivered, but pressed his hands to the wooden floor and raised himself up off the ground. He kicked off his shoes, and his socks, and began peeling the clinging jeans off his hips, down his thighs. His boxer briefs went with them, and he was standing before her completely bare, heavy, hard cock bobbing in front of him, leaking more precum from it’s red head. 

He looked desperate, she thought. Ravishingly so. She swallowed thickly, itching to touch herself, to touch  _ him _ .

Billy’s cheeks were tinged pink, and his well-muscled chest was heaving with his breath. Rebecca hopped off the chest, stepping smartly forward. She kept her breath steady, her movement controlled. She trailed her fingertips against his tattoo, just ghosting the pattern down his arm. She fought a smile when he  _ shuddered _ at the contact. She drew her hand away, looking up to meet his eyes as she pirouetted to stand before him. She pulled him forward, pushing him along to sit where she had been resting before.

She knelt before him, between his graceful, spread thighs. She pressed along the curve of muscle there, sliding her hands up and pressing them into the dip of his pelvis. She marveled at size of him, losing herself in the moment and biting her lip. She pressed her small, cool hands over his abs, feeling the rippling of hard muscle and almost moaned herself. She looked up and was taken in at the intensity she found on Billy’s face. His flush has darkened and his eyes were nearly black as he watched her. 

“I’m going to blow you,” she told him. 

“Yeah.” His voice was a simple rumble, so low and filled with lust that it was more a feeling than a sound. She ached for him. She literally never wanted to fuck someone so badly as she wanted to fuck Billy Coen right now.

She brought her mouth down, and with a heavy breath, immediately swallowed around his head. He swore, and she felt his legs clench and his feet plant themselves more firmly on the ground. She moaned around him, partially to indulge herself but also to drive him wild with the sensation. His low, keening moan was reward enough. 

God, she was so,  _ so  _ wet. 

She set a brutal pace, sliding her tongue along his shaft, taking in as much as she could. Her hands stayed at his hips, but he held himself still for her. 

She sucked hard as precum leaked from him, realizing how close he was getting again. His legs were trembling with effort, and his breaths were once again coming in harsh pants. 

With a loud wet  _ pop _ she disengaged. 

He swore, tossing his head back. “Please…  _ Please, _ ” he held his face in his hands. She noticed the sheen of sweat on him then, watched hungrily as a bead rolled down his shoulder. He moaned, and snaked a hand down to finish himself. 

She couldn't help it, and ran a hand down, feeling herself through her own pants. She shivered, heat coursing through her. She was ready to give in now. 

The sound of her vest hitting the ground caught Billy's attention, and his mild ministrations ceased as she wiggled out of her top and unhooked her bra, revealing her small breasts and fit body. 

“Fuck,” he said, taking her in. Her pants hit the floor, then her plain white panties. She strode forward, confident and flushed, and pushed him into a laying position, climbing over his frame and straddling him. 

Immediately his hands were on her, wandering, worshipping. She seemed so  _ small _ even over him, and he couldn't keep his hands off her. He trailed them over her nipples, brushing them gently with his thumbs, up over her shoulders, down to cup her  _ cute _ little ass, where he gripped and held her. 

He sat up, nuzzling into her neck, finally  _ giving _ instead of  _ taking _ . He pressed firm, wet kisses along the sweet curve of her jaw, pulled her neck forward and sucked on the soft skin below her ear. He felt her hips move, grinding against his erection and he bucked upwards. His eyes were transfixed there, where they would join.

Rebecca did moan then, and she rose up a bit and slid against the shaft of his dick, slicking it up nicely. He caught a flash of pink in his lust-filled delirium, as he began to roll his hips in time with her movement, both grinding against each other. Billy closed his eyes, sliding his hands over her narrow waist, relishing her heat and  _ oh fuck _ .

Rebecca stopped and twisted, rising up and  _ lifting  _ his cockhead up to meet her as she slowly plunged down onto it. Despite her slickness, he was still so large compared to her. The sheer  _ tightness _ threatened to overwhelm him, and she was shaking, stifling little moans in her throat. He doesn't think he'd ever been so turned on by anything before. This was a whole new experience.

“Fuck, baby.” He choked out, petting her hips, the small of her back. “So good, so tight.” She peered at him through bright, glittering eyes. She leaned back, tilting her spine and rolling her hips forward. He watched as her little breasts bounced with their fucking, and pressed forward to catch a nipple in his mouth. His hands came up again, cupping her back, splaying against her pale skin. 

Fuck he was so close. 

Rebecca pulled herself back up, bracing herself against his shoulders, riding him wildly. Her little breaths were coming quicker, her flush had reached her chest. She positively moaned as he slid his tongue across her chest, sucking and kissing his way back up to her neck, trailing her skin with love marks. A large hand dragged down, and nestled between her thighs. He gently pressed a finger carefully against her clit, caressing her as he fucked up in to her. She squirmed, a bit overstimulated, rocking against the motions of his hand. 

“Come on, baby. Cum for me, please.” She carded her hands through his hair and kissed him, opening her mouth and taking his tongue. She ran her tongue over his lips, sucked at his mouth and eventually let the white hot electrical rush take her, biting down on his bottom lip and moaning as he rocked into her still.

He came soon after, lifting and guiding her little hips in his hands, easily moving her weight. He cried when he came, finally reaching release and relaxing boneless against the chest they lay on. 

All that could be heard were their soft heavy breaths, as they lay there still entwined. 

Rebecca was the first to move away, extricating herself and sliding off Billy. Her soft feet padded silently on the floorboards as she gathered her clothes. 

He pushed himself to look at her. He admired the curve of her spine as she put on her underwear, the how her hair tossed about as she pulled her shirt on, the whip of her hips as she slid her pants over them. He must have been smiling; when she caught his eye with hers she sent him a cheeky wink. 

“Do you like what you see?” She teased. 

Billy laughed, stood up, and kissed her smiling mouth before picking up his clothes.


End file.
